


Our Toes Buried In Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alot of stucky, Angst, Depressed Tony, Fluff, Jealous! Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Post Civil War, Sadness, Worry, lots of kisses, mentions of stony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve thought it was over for them.Him and Bucky,Steve thought Bucky would be gone forever,asleep in the cryostasis chamber,otherwise known as a frozen hell to him.Steve hated himself.Hated for what happened to Bucky,his Bucky.But now,he has him back.After breaking him free from the cryostasis chamber,they both ran,and they ran far far away where no one could find them.They thought they finally achieved a sense of peace,a chance to be together,a chance to actually be happy again.But they're wrong.The world they live in was too cruel,too unfair,too...evil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction on AO3 and I'm super pumped and excited! I'm still thinking on how do the tags works and stuff...plus it was super laggy on my IPad so the searching tags wouldn't pop out :( 
> 
> Anyways,I've kept this as a draft for quite awhile already and thought to post it and write as a hobby.Please forgive me for any mistakes I make and I'm still figuring out the concept of the Marvel Cinematic Universe too,so I hope you guys can support me through this story,thank you so much,loves <3

Steve rogers sipped on his hot chocalate and gazed outside the window.Huge amounts of snow rained down on the forest he was staring at,it decorated the skinny tree branches and naked bushes,creating a hauntingly beautiful scenery around him.As he continued to wonder about the wildlife's survival at this dreadful season,a metal arm wrapped around the captain's shoulder,earning a little smile from the captain.

"Scary weather we're having,huh Steve?" James Buchanan Barnes whispered.  
Steve nodded in approval  
"Terrifying,really.Though it is kind of comforting..."  
Bucky took a seat beside the captain and leaned his hand on his chin,cup of coffee remained warm infront of him.  
"It is...but aren't we used to the cold,Stevie?"  
Steve chuckled and leaned back from his seat  
"Well...you're talking to the man who slept in ice for 70 plus years...and another man who calls himself the winter soldier."

Bucky giggled and laughed.Steve stared at him,grinning as he watched his partner.The winter soldier spent most of his life in a wreck,commiting mass murder...and he wasn't responsible for them.Seeing him smile made Steve's heart crumble a little,yet blessed.

He was finally reunited with his long-lost love.His Bucky.  
Oh,if only this heaven would last forever.


End file.
